One and Only
by CaledoniaThunderGirl26
Summary: Sam and Andy are assigned an undercover case. What happens when things go awry? Awfully awry. Rated M for language.


I do not own Rookie Blue sadly.

Even more sadly i do not own Sam Swarek.

"MCNALLY, SWAREK! My office now!" Frank Best the staff sergeant hollered through the barn. Andy and Sam looked at each other, confusion written in both of their expressions as they arrived at Frank s office. Donovan Boyd of Guns and Gangs was sitting in one of the plush chairs in front of Frank s desk.

"Sam Swarek." Boyd said pushing his chair back and shaking Sam s hand.

"Donovan Boyd. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Sam asked sarcastically, a pit forming in his stomach as he thought about what was going to happen. Why don t you both sit down. We have a case. Frank said, interrupting both Donovan and Sam.

"The undercover kind im guessing?" Andy asked her brows scrunching up in confusion.

"You guessed right rookie, and you and Sammy are the best for the job. Seeing as you have chemistry." Donovan snickered. Andy blushed. Sadly, Donovan was right. But Sam had a girlfriend. Molly. She practically spat it in her head.

"Well down to business." Frank explained, "The case, an UnSub has been raping and brutally murdering residential women. They have brown hair, brown eyes, they re happily married, and have alcoholic fathers and abusive mothers that left them at a young age." Andy swallowed. They basically explained her family tree in a nut shell. "This is what ties all the women together. That and an uncanny living sequence and plans that seem to line up all to the same places. What brings you in Andy, is well.. Im sorry to say your family tree and your appearance. All the girls are similar and you fit into the description. All three women have been found stripped, their throats slit, and limbs missing. Sam, you re going to be the husband part of the equation. You have to make sure that you follow McNally wherever she goes, so she doesn t end up like one of the victims. This case is major, we have to take down this UnSub. It might be a team. We have no evidence against the perp or perps and we need to catch them. You new identities are going to be Sam and Andrea Merlotte. You ll live in an apartment complex in the same area where all three women lived. Andy, you ll be a housewife exactly like Shawna, Kelly, and Victoria. Sam, you ll work where the husbands worked. Lets get this show on the road!" Frank clapped, handing Sam and Andy matching silver wedding bands and an engagement ring before leaving.

"Well Mrs. Merlotte I promise to protect you wherever you go." Sam smiled slipping the rings onto Andy s finger.

"As do I Mr. Merlotte." she laughed slipping the ring onto his finger.

*****************************************************************  
>"Wow the team sure sprung for a nice place." Andy observed looking around the apartment they were to live in until the perp was caught.<p>

"Never in an undercover case have I been in a place this nice.." Sam laughed jumping onto the king bed in the middle of the bedroom. Andy laughed laying on the bed beside Sam.

"I can sleep on the couch.." he offered.

"No way, its okay. Its just sleep, not like I ll be making a move or you ll be making a move. You have Molly.. "she said softly. Sam looked at her questioningly.

"Molly and I have been having.. Issues." he revealed, "We have been looking at our relationship and questioning what we really want out of it. We hardly see each other. She works nights at the hospital, I work days with you. We re thinking about ending it.. But there s just.." he couldn t quite find the words.

"Too much holding you back?" She finished for him. He nodded his head. Andy willed the tears away as she stood up too quickly. Stars flashed in front of her eyes.

"Woo, stood up to fast." she whispered falling back onto the bed willing the spinning to stop. This time, she got up a bit slower and walked towards the huge walk in closet on the opposite side of the room. She looked around the clothes that had been chosen for her and settled on a strapless thigh length black dress.

"Sam, get ready. We have dinner reservations at 6." She yelled out the closet throwing out a pair of black dress slacks and a maroon dress shirt for him to put on.

"Since when did you choose my clothes for me?" he yelled in to her.

"Since we have to do this right or it could all blow up in our faces." she yelled back, a pit pulling at her stomach.

Sam caught the clothes with ease walking towards the bathroom running his hands through his hair as he looked at himself in the mirror.  
>I have to break up with Molly.. he thought to himself grabbing his cell phone and dialling her all to familiar number.<p>

"Hello?" her chipper voice answered and he instantly felt bad.

"Molly.. Hi." he replied, a little grim.

"Hey baby, how are you? Where are you is more the question." she asked not noticing the grim tone in his voice.

"Um work." he replied lying to her easily. "Listen Molly we need to talk."

" I m listening Sam." not picking up on his lie but not liking the 4 words he used at the end of the sentence.

"This isn t working for me.. The whole not seeing each other, I just can t do it." he flat out said, surprised at the own bravery he had telling her the truth.

"Wait what? Is this because of Andrea? That little whore" she began but Sam cut her off instantly.

"First of all her name is ANDY." he said enunciating every letter in her name, "And secondly she isn t a whore and it is not because of her we are breaking up. I m done with you Molly. Not seeing you, your always around the station asking questions about Andy and me, I don t want to do it anymore, put up with it. Im sorry. Goodbye." hanging up the phone before she had a chance to reply. He sighed loudly before putting on the clothes Andy had given him. He exited the bathroom and turned towards the bedroom placing his clothes on the bed neatly.

"C mon McNally. Are you ready yet?" he hollered into the closet.

"Yeah." she yelled back walking out of the bathroom.

"Wait.. What the hell?" he asked. "You were in the closet, how the fuck did you come out of the bathroom?" he questioned.

"There s a door from the closet to the bathroom?" she replied laughing at his confused expression. "Oh you re so cute when you re confused." she snickered pinching his cheek. After his confusion passed he finally noticed how she was dressed. He was stunned. Her hair was in loose curls and the dress flattered her curves. Her makeup was light and smoky. He stood up stalking towards her looking her up and down his eyes turning darker with every step.

"What? Is there something on my face?" she asked confused.

"No." he replied huskily.

"Sam?" she questioned when he finally reached her, he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Lets get going." he murmured softly looking into her deep brown eyes before pulling her towards the entrance of the house. She slipped on a pair of black stilettos which made their height a bit more even and they left the apartment from heaven.

"We really need to get that apartment." Andy finally said after a moments silence.

"Yeah it is pretty amazing." Sam replied as they drove towards La Bella Italia.

He loked at the surveillance as Sam and Andy walked into the restaurant hand in hand. He saw her kiss his cheek and slip her hand into his back pocket. His jealousy grew with every second.

"Mine." He growled his anger growing even more as he continued to watch what was going on. He heard the secret knock on the van door and he opened it, the girl climbing in beside him. She sat and watched the screen intently before her anger became to much.

"McNally is next." She growled turning to look at the man beside her.

"Andy is next." Luke agreed, his anger turning towards the girl as he grabbed her and started to kiss her with all of his pent up frustration.

"Molly." he moaned.

It had been a great night. Andy and Sam had played the role of the perfect couple well perfectly. She had gotten ready for bed that night in one of the best moods she had been since she caught Luke cheating on her with Jo. She slipped into one of the tshirts she stole from Sam and walked out into the bedroom pulling the covers back. She saw him sitting in the chair in the corner of the room which watched the bed.

"Now your taking my clothes?" he teased. She blushed turning around to catch him look her up and down.

"I.." she began but he cut her off.

"It s okay, it looks better on you anyways." He said standing up walking towards the bed and pulling down the sheets on his side. She blushed once again as she tucked under the covers shivering slightly.

"Cold?" he asked snuggling in closer to her wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her flush against him.

"Not anymore." she murmured placing her hand over his heart and burying her face into his chest.

She had been asleep for a couple of hours before the nightmares began again. Being shot at, Benny dying. She awoke with a start sweat pouring down her face and tears in her eyes. Sam wasn t beside her anymore. She looked around the room and caught him in the same chair he was before they fell asleep.

"Sam?" She whispered sitting up.

"Molly and I broke up." he said point blank.

"Why?" Andy asked looking at him in curiosity, her heart rate quickening.

"I have feelings for someone else.". he began.

"Who?" she whispered, hoping, praying he said her name.

"An-" he was cut off by a sharp feeling of pain shooting through his entire body.

"SAM!" Andy screamed as two masked figures jumped out stun gunning Sam. His entire body went rigid as he fell out of the chair shaking and grunting in pain his eyes training on Andy, praying she d get out even if it meant leaving him here. The masked figures ran towards her, putting a bag over her head and tying her wrists behind her bag before picking her up and carrying her out of the bedroom. All Sam could hear was her screaming his name as he laid there, the electricity flowing through his veins and he couldn t do a damn thing.

_Well what do you think? Continue or leave it at that? Rate and Review it makes Sam happy. _


End file.
